Wilbur Hopkins
Wilbur Hopkins is Arthur's close friend and mechanic/medic of the Vigilante Unit, Wilbur is an incredibly effective engineer known for his incredibly reliable inventions, particularly those that specialize in optimizing the use of powers. History Born to the owners of a multimillionaire superpower assistance company and diagnosed with Asperger syndrome, Wilbur's father was once reluctant to let his son have free reign around potentially dangerous technology and tools until Wilbur's mother encouraged her son's tinkering, pointing out the benefits of growing a valuable skill set to increase Wilbur's chances of success in adulthood. What both parents eventually agreed on, however, was to keep people away from Wilbur until he felt comfortable with interacting with them. One day, Wilbur asked his parents if he could attend an actual school and not just have a tutor instruct him (he found tutor-led lessons extremely boring and used to act out a lot because of it and his tendencies). Eventually, Wilbur was sent to a boarding school which he dropped from just a month later due to the pressure he faced from bullying. However, he got over it in the long run because he didn't really care about the incident all that much. Later, Wilbur attended a scientific school while hiding his identity as the heir to a multi-millionaire company for personal reasons. Although he was framed as the mastermind behind an act of arson against the school, Wilbur was assisted by Arthur, who had taken up an interest in engineering and managed to get accepted into the school. Despite having his reputation cleared, Wilbur drops from the school out of frustration, but gradually accepts Arthur into his small circle of trusted individuals. After another year, the two move to New York as roommates and best friends. Due to his concern over Wilbur's refusal to get out and interact with others more (Wilbur spent the year and a half surrounding the move prior to moving pent up in a lab-studio his parents granted him), Arthur reluctantly decided to involve Wilbur in his nightly vigilante activities, eventually catching the attention of the freshly formed Vigilante Unit, the leader of the organization even offering Wilbur a job as their engineer and medic. After recognizing an old friend within the VU, Arthur relents, asking that they look over Wilbur. Appearance Personality Although fixated on creating mechanical gadgets, as well as researching and working on the human anatomy, Wilbur has trouble with conversation due to his tendency of speak to few others and rushing his words. He is eager to conduct any kind of process related to his aforementioned interests but refuses to learn theoretical information behind said subjects. Wilbur also has difficulty with fast/agile movements, and has tried improving it---albeit unsuccessfully---with a highly advanced mechanical suit to improve movement. Wilbur also gathers information (particularly that related to arithmetic) very quickly, but favors his methods to a solution over improvisation or learning from most others, leading him to lack the creativity others may have in his field of expertise. Wilbur often resolves any flaw in his tech from memory alone. When befriended (or perceives an interaction as being befriended), he will drop everything he's doing to "hug" the friend figure. However, he trusts few people besides his parents and those that intrigue him or show him genuine kindness, with Arthur being the latter and Roan being the former. Relationships Family Friends Love Interests Neutral Enemies Power Equipment/Skills Trivia * Wilbur is a savant, and is particularly skilled in mathematics. Furthermore, he is adept at applying the subject to his inventions and medical work, in part due to his vast memory. Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Males Category:Civillians Category:Civilians